The outcasts
by the assassin of hope
Summary: Velvet is on the breaking point, Between the bullying and normal stress she is beganing to wonder if she could hate humans too? (The summary is a WIP) This story is OCXVelvet and OCXOC.
1. Chapter 1

The Outcasts Ch.1 A new look on humans.

New story! Takes place at the end of season one.

Velvet Pov.

* * *

This had to be the worst day of my life….yet. Hi, my name is Velvet, first year student at Beacon academy, when I sign up for the school I hope I would be seen as more than a faunus… Yet again I was wrong. Am still being treated as if am one of those white fang members….This boy named Cardin, He keeps pulling on my ears, it's really starting to hurt I need to rub cream on them for them to stop hurting… I took some what a long time thinking about this but…..I hate the humans.

As I sat in my room at beacon, I was putting the cream on my ears once again. As I was putting it back in the bathroom cabinet, I heard knotting at the door. "Hey Velvet can you let me in?" Said a cool voice that could only belong to Blake. Velvet was fully aware of Blake being a Faunus herself. Velvet sighed but just let her in.

Blake walked in and closed the door. "Hey Velvet… you need to get out of this room more your looking a bit pale." Blake said. Velvet remained silent Blake knew she wanted her to take the bow off. She did however take it off. "Oh hey Blake." She said looking at her now.

Blake frowns at me. "Velvet, you need to get some light, Everyday you run back in here." She said looking around. "In here I feel safe from them…" She said not only towards Cardin but all humanity itself. Blake blinked. "Vel…" She began just to be silences by me. "Look Blake am okay with you dating one of them, I-I can't do it.." She stated tearing up a bit. As Blake looked around she saw some razors. "V-velvet take your coat off…" She said seeing what was on the razors. Velvet removed her coat to show that she was cutting herself.

"You're cutting yourself?!" Blake stated looking at the cuts some of them even faded like she did a long time ago. Velvet nodded. "I-it helps." She said. Blake sighed putting her bow back on. "Look well it make you feel better if me and the others stayed by you when we get to Vale?" She said to me, well it might be better to be in numbers. "Okay Blake, but you're the only person am talking to." Blake nodded. "Okay, just as long as you get some light." Blake stated to her still worry about the many razors.

Later in Vale.

As we got into vale I wished I could have wore my hoodie where I could hide my ears, I was way behind the others when I heard yelling and laughing. I stopped as it looked like I was the only one who seems to have heard the sounds coming from the alleyway. I was walking down the alleyway I saw the orange hair of the human who has treated me so bad…Cardin.

Him and his team were picking on a A fully gown women with cat ears with red hair. Her outfit was a black trench coat that is close, the buttons for the coat was really shinny to golden yellow. "Oh does the freak want her hat back?" Cardin said throwing the top hat to his teammates. The women was trying to catch the hat but she kept missing.

I just couldn't wait and watch this. I had to be brave for once in my life. I ran as fast as I could and grab the hat, as the woman grabbed her hat we both knew that now were both goanna get hurt. "How dare you!" Sky shouted as they all circle around us. The woman was shouting for her brother.

"That was a bit brave for an animal like yourself!" Cardin shouted as they seem to have been closing the circle. Really I was sacred why did I let Blake talk me into this. As I saw a fist coming in I was ready for but I didn't feel the punch instead I heard the woman shout.

"BROTHER!"

End of ch.1

YEAH I KINDA HAD THIS IN MY HEAD ALL DAY, WE NEED MORE VELVET! So I made this story on a lot of if's I don't believe that Velvet well hate humans in the show but I kind of wanted to see what that would look like. So next time we get to meet the Woman's brother!

STAY COOL!


	2. Chapter 2 the boat ride to Vale

The outcasts ch.2 A griffin

A few days ago….

The boat ride to Vale from atlas takes about two days, in the lower parts of the 'Royal jade' the Faunus passengers were trying to keep the ship running or trying to feed their families. A human boy was in the lower part of the ship walking into the cabin he is sharing with his blood sister, Jessica.

As for the part being these two shouldn't be in the poorer parts of the ship, in reason these two were rich….dust rich. The griffin's or Axel van griffin is the number three dust manufacturer in the world. He had two children Jessica and Johnny griffin. In ways Johnny wasn't like most of the normal heirs to their family's line of work.

As Johnny was walking back a faunus female walked near him. "E-excuse me, W-well it be too much to ask for some food?" She asked looking like she hasn't eaten for days. See a normal heir would either A. leave, not giving her food or B. tell her to get a job. Which one did he pick?

Johnny handed her half his burger and almost all his fries. But he didn't stop there he also handed her about 100 in lien. "I know it's not much but it should get you though a week or two." He said smiling at her. The cat ear girl smiled and thank him.

Johnny walked back into his room he's sharing with his sister who too was a Faunus. "Hey brother, what took you so long the ship ran out of apples again?" she said knowing how much he loved apples. He shook his head and handed her bag of food, he then went into his own bag to pull out what was left.

"So do you think daddy is worry about us going to a whole new kingdom without guards?" She asked her reddish hair and cat ears moving lighty. "Am sure he's fine, If he was not we would be kept under watch for like the whole trip." He said taking a small bite out of his burger to saver the taste.

Jessica smirked lightly at a thought. "You know, mom is still wondering when you're going to be on the market?" She said wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend. This cause Johnny to blush a bit. "You see Jess….am sure the time well come in the known future, Am not sure when." He said though the blushing.

Jess shrugged. "Just tell me when you do." She said, Jessica was a master at the tesseing of her older brother.

As they ate they were inform that the ship was now in view of vale. Johnny and Jessica were in normal clothes instead of their hunter gear and armor.

"Should we get dress?" Jessica said finishing her food. Johnny nodded.

Johnny went first. Five minutes later he come back out with a White button up shirt, Black pants a light brown vest, and a normal black tie.

Jessica got up before tossing her brother his Brown trench coat.

Jessica came out a few minutes later in the same outfit as her brother but with a top hat with a small red ribbon tied to it. Her ears were in the top hat very well hidden very well. Jessica then handed her brother his trifold hat. Then they got their bags and suitcases and turn off the lights of the share room.

As they went to the upper deck of the ship they saw the city of Vale. "Whoa, it looks like Atlas!" Jessica said looking at the city. The fest was still being set up but the wonderful city looked amazing. "Brother Look I see beacon academy from here!" She said, of course the school was twice as bigger as balefire academy.

The ship docked at the docks and people began to get off the ship. Johnny and Jessica got off the ship. Johnny and Jessica were given rooms at beacon for the stay in Vale. "Should we go to beacon?" He asked.

Jessica shook her head. "But come on brother we have 5 days before the fest!" She said. Their bags were being brought to the rooms at Beacon. The only things they had were their money, the clothes on their backs but Johnny did bring his walking crane. "Well okay." He said always going with what Jess plans.

Jess heard some music. "Oh my god music!" She then ran off. Johnny swats drops. "You can choose your friends but you can't choose your family." Johnny then walked off in the streets looking for his sister in the new city. As he walked he saw the many wonders of vale.

"BROTHER HELP!" Johnny heard Jessica's voice ring off from the ally. Johnny saw his sister and some other girl who also was a faunus getting attack by four boys, one of them was about to strike but Johnny ran and use his walking crane to block the fist.

"BROTHER!" Jess said her ears perking up.

To be continue…

A cliff hanger, next time a fight well break out.


End file.
